Barney's Let's Go to Imagination City (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Let's Go to Imagination City is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on September 30, 1997. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids on a trip to Imagination City to go places here. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Stacy *Gianna * * * * * * * * * * * *Sally the Camel Songs #Barney Theme Song #Being Together #Imagine a Place #The Adventure Song #Let's Go on an Adventure #Let's Go #The Imagination City Song #The Transportation Song #The Ways of Transportation #Lookie! It's a Cookie! #Sing a Song of People #Music in Detroit Airport Tunnel #Lookin' Around My Neighborhood #Walk Across the Street #Look Both Ways #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Riding in the Car #In the Car and Having Fun #The Wheels on the Bus #Camera Safari #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #Sally the Camel #Mister Sun #That's What an Island Is #A Hiking We Will Go #The Happy Wanderer #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Down By the Station #The Caboose Rides in the Back #Welcome to BJ's Really Cool Restaurant #The French Fries and Season Fries Song #The Chicken Stripes and Popcorn Chicken Song #Mac and Cheese #Pumpernickel #Welcome to Barney's Pizza Restaurant #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Library #Books Are Fun! #Castles So High #The Noble Duke of York #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Make Way for the Truck #Here Comes the Firetruck #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Riding on a Bike #Welcome to Barney's Ice Cream Shop #I Scream You Scream We All Scream For Ice Cream #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #The Ice Cream Milkshake Song #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Count the Stars #I See the Moon #Aiken Drum #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #Welcome to Barney's Imagination Airport #Flying in a Plane #The Airplane Song #The Hot Air Balloon Song #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Sailing Medley: A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea, Sailing, Sailing, and Row, Row, Row Your Boat #I'd Love to Sail #It's Good to Be Home #The Ways of Transportation (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music *The Imagination City Song Trivia *During the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the Barney costume from "Going Places!" is used. *During the songs "Camera Safari", and "The Elephant Song", the Baby Bop costume from "Hoo's in the Forest?" is used. *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Going Places!", expect the verse of "The Horn on the Bus Goes "Beep, Beep, Beep!" was added, and Also Baby Bop's Season 3 vocals, and Riff's Season 11 voices are added. *The version of "I Love You" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus" starts, Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids that there's a big city bus we can ride on, and then, Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head. *When Barney says "Ta-DA!" after he uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, the sound clip was taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (when *When Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids shouted "Wow!" after Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, the sound clips were the mixed of the ones from * The same city bus driver's hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "Going Places!". *!". *The same Barney's Super-Dee-Duper City Bus used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imaginary Vacation", and many others, expect the cartoon picture of Riff with a one dino band was added. * When Barney says "beep beep!" before the verse of "The Babies on the Bus" that is used during the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the sound clips were the mixed of the ones from "Playing It Safe", "Barney Live! In New York City", "Are We There Yet?", and "Hats Off to BJ", expect * * Before the song "The Tiger Song" starts, * When BJ and Riff scream about a tiger, * * * * * * * * * * * When Rebecca cries in fear while the pizza dough is stuck on her head, * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * This video was filmed in *The preview for this video is announced by Bert from Sesame Street, which who is performed and voiced by , and he works at Rochester, USA.